Possession
by Several zitman
Summary: Edward and Jasper are vampire brothers who love eachother. Edward/Jasper rated M for lemons. HARD SLASH.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hello, I am Jasper Macintosh Hale, a son of Carlisle Cullen. I really like my family. Anyways, I'm a vampire. I do not drink human blood though. I drink animal blood. I am arrogant, shy, caring, and somewhat cunning. I have leg problems because Rosalie pulled my leg too often when I was little, so I walk with a cane. I will stab people with it if they choose to annoy me! Sometimes in school people call me an old man so they powder my hair. I am from Tirana, Albania. I have a strong Albanian accent. Alice is from Estonia, Edward is from Germany, Emmett is from Spain, Esme is from Lithuania, Carlisle is from Poland, and Rosalie is Albanian like me. We all get made fun of in school, so I stab people with my cane! Hmm…I hate teddy bears. I dunno why-they just smell and feel weird. I have a high IQ. I really like singing. I can speak many different languages. I say fuck a lot. I am quite happy and I get hyper very easily. I have a crush on my brother Edward-please do not tell anyone! I have Asperger's like Edward. I think that's all…," I put down my pen and limped out of the door with my cane.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginning

Fuck.

Damn.

Crap.

I limped out of my house difficultly. I looked at my cane; it was starting to get old. I smelled it – it smelled of poop and farts. I had to get a new one. I walked into Wal-Mart and stopped at the door. Edward and his girlfriend named Bella were there.

"Hey Bella," I grinned.

"Hey Jasper," she grinned back.

All of a sudden I felt a cramping sensation in my bad leg. "Fuck!" I cursed. I tended to get in bad moods when my leg hurt. "I hate you Bella. You better get the fuck away from Edward," I said without thinking. I growled and showed my yellow teeth. I said some more stuff to her and she ran off.

"Nice, I didn't like her anyways," Edward smiled.

"You're welcome," I giggled.

"Where to now, bro?" Edward asked in his German accent.

"Let's go to the drug section. I need a new cane, some painkillers, and something else to surprise you." I said.

"Okay." He said.

We walked – or more like limped – to the drug section. I felt the same burning, cramping sensation in my leg. "Fuck!" I grimaced before I got knocked out.

…

When I woke up, I was in Edward's room.

"You okay?" He smiled.

"Yes," I grinned. He looked so hot – the sun burned on his back making him sparkle in the light. "By the way Edward. I want to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" I blushed.

"Yes. Do you want to have sex?"

I grinned. "Let's do it!" I jumped on him. He puffed out some air, but got used to it. His penis felt good. I felt something wet shoot into me.

"I ejaculated." He smiled. He took his cock out. It was interesting – it was long and hairy and it looked like some kind of worm with feet about to attack me. I shivered in fear at his penis.

"Your cock scares me," I shuddered.

"Yours is small," he chuckled. "Want to hear me sing?"

"Yes."

"This is the German National Anthem called the 'Deutschlandlied'. Einigkeit und Rechtund Freiheit  
Für das Deutsche Vaterland.  
Danach laßt uns alle streben,  
Brüderlich mit Herz und Hand.  
Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit  
Sind des Glückes Unterpfand.  
Blüh' im Glanze dieses Glückes,  
Blühe deutsches Vaterland."

"Wow!" I chuckled. "You can sing so well."

"Here's another German song I like. Oh, Herr, bitte gib mir meine Sprache zurück,  
ich sehne mich nach Frieden und 'nem kleinen Stückchen Glück.  
Lass uns noch ein Wort verstehen in dieser schweren Zeit,  
öffne unsre Herzen, mach' die Hirne weit.

Ich bin zum Bahnhof gerannt und war a little bit too late  
Auf meiner neuen Swatch war's schon kurz vor after eight.  
Ich suchte die Toilette, doch ich fand nur ein "McClean",  
ich brauchte noch Connection und ein Ticket nach Berlin.  
Draußen saßen Kids und hatten Fun mit einem Joint.  
Ich suchte eine Auskunft, doch es gab nur 'n Service Point.  
Mein Zug war leider abgefahr'n - das Traveln konnt' ich knicken.  
Da wollt ich Hähnchen essen, doch man gab mir nur McChicken.

Oh, Herr bitte gib mir meine Sprache zurück,  
ich sehne mich nach Frieden und 'nem kleinen Stückchen Glück.  
Lass uns noch ein Wort verstehen in dieser schweren Zeit,  
öffne unsre Herzen, mach' die Hirne weit.

Du versuchst mich upzudaten, doch mein Feedback turned dich ab.  
Du sagst, dass ich ein Wellness-Weekend dringend nötig hab.  
Du sagst, ich käm' mit good Vibrations wieder in den Flow.  
Du sagst, ich brauche Energy. Und ich denk: "Das sagst du so..."  
Statt Nachrichten bekomme ich den Infotainment-Flash.  
Ich sehne mich nach Bargeld, doch man gibt mir nicht mal Cash.  
Ich fühl' mich beim Communicating unsicher wie nie –  
da nützt mir auch kein Bodyguard. Ich brauch Security!

Oh, Lord, bitte gib mir meine Language zurück,  
ich sehne mich nach Peace und 'nem kleinen Stückchen Glück,  
Lass uns noch ein Wort verstehn in dieser schweren Zeit,  
öffne unsre Herzen, mach' die Hirne weit.

Ich will, dass beim Coffee-Shop "Kaffeehaus" oben draufsteht,  
oder dass beim Auto-Crash die "Lufttasche" aufgeht,  
und schön wär's, wenn wir Bodybuilder "Muskel-Mäster" nennen  
und wenn nur noch "Nordisch Geher" durch die Landschaft rennen...

Oh, Lord, please help, denn meine Language macht mir Stress,  
ich sehne mich nach Peace und a bit of Happiness.  
Hilf uns, dass wir understand in dieser schweren Zeit,  
open unsre hearts und make die Hirne weit.

Oh, Lord, please gib mir meine Language back,  
ich krieg hier bald die crisis, man, it has doch keinen Zweck.  
Let us noch a word verstehen, it goes me on the Geist,  
und gib, dass "Microsoft" bald wieder "Kleinweich" heißt."

"Here's the Albanian national anthem. Hymni Kombëtar  
Rreth flamurit të përbashkuar,  
Me një dëshirë dhe një qëllim,  
Të gjithë Atij duke iu betuar,  
Të lidhim besën për shpëtim.  
Prej lufte veç ay largohet,  
Që është lindur tradhëtor,  
Kush është burrë nuk friksohet,  
Po vdes, po vdes si një dëshmor.  
Në dorë armët do t'i mbajmë,  
Të mbrojmë Atdheun në çdo vend,  
Të drejtat tona ne s'i ndajmë,  
Këtu armiqtë s'kanë vend.  
Se Zoti vet e tha me gojë,  
Që kombe shuhen përmbi dhè,  
Po Shqipëria do të rrojë,  
Për te, për te luftojmë ne." I sang.

"Wow!" Edward grinned. "Good. Let's go to bed." He turned off the light and let me look at his penis one more time. I winked at it and then fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked!


End file.
